Tommy 'Tiny' Lister
Tommy 'Tiny' Lister (1958 - ) Film Deaths *''Blue City (1986)'' [Tiny]: Shot to death in a shoot-out with Paul Winfield. (Thanks to Michael) *''Extreme Prejudice (1987)'' [Monday]: Shot to death in a shoot-out with Clancy Brown. (Thanks to Michael) *''Prison (1988)'' [Tiny]: Shotgun blasted in the stomach by one of the guards (Matt Kanen, Jeff L. Deist/Lyle D. Kelsey), he manages to overpower the guard before dying (my memory is vague but I have seen his death scene online). *''Universal Soldier (1992)'' [GR55]: Destroyed in an explosion. (Thanks to Michael) *''Immortal Combat (1994)'' [Yanagi]: Killed (presumably by Deron McBee) when he refuses to fight/murder Roddy Piper and Sonny Chiba. *''Men of War (1994) ''[Blades]: Strangled by Tim Guinee (on top of being badly burnt in an explosion caused by Dolph Lundgren) when Tim wraps a rope round his neck that’s tied to a motor boat then starts the engine during a battle on the island. His body is later seen being dragged out to sea. (Thanks to Michael) *''Hologram Man (1995)'' [Eightball]: Shot to death in a shoot-out with Joe Lara. (Thanks to Michael) *''Below Utopia (1997)'' [Tiny]: Killed by Justin Theroux or Alyssa Milano (my memory is vague but I recall he died at the end) *''Gang Related (1997)'' [Cutlass Supreme]: Killed by James Belushi or mobsters (my memory is vague but I recall he died at the end) *''Never 2 Big'' (Butter) (1998) [House]: Shot repeatedly in the chest in a shoot-out with Tony Todd in the lobby. *''Judgment Day (1999)'' [Brother Clarence]: Shot dead in a shootout with Mario Van Peebles and his followers while he’s letting Ice-T and Suzy Amis free Linden Ashby. *''Stealth Fighter (1999)'' [Berg]: Shot to death by Costas Mandylor during a shootout in Andrew Divoff’s compound. *''Supreme Sanction (1999)'' [Lester]: Killed in a fight with Kristy Swanson or David Dukes *''Wishmaster 2: Evil Never Dies (1999)'' [Tillover]: Bleeds to death when Andrew Divoff rips his face off using his powers, he is later brought back to life when Holly Fields tricks Andrew into undoing his death. *''Bone Dry (2007)'' [Mitch]: Dies after having one of his arms chopped off in a brutal fight with Luke Goss followed by being shot by another unseen shooter (Assuming I'm remembering correctly.) *'K-11 (2012) '[Detroit]: Killed by butterfly when he rapes her,then finally gets revenge on him when Portia Doubleday character grabs out a piece of razors from her hair and cuts his throat open while he is sleeping,his body is later shown being carted off in a body bag. TV Deaths None Known Gallery Lister.png|Tommy 'Tiny' Lister in Extreme Prejudice Lister, Tommy 'Tiny" Lister, Tommy 'Tiny" Lister, Tommy 'Tiny" Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Actors who died in Tony Scott Movies Category:Actors who died in Eddie Murphy Movies Category:People who died in Beverly Hills Cop Films Category:People who died in a Walter Hill film Category:Actors who died in John Milius Movies Category:Zootopia Category:Actors who died in Mark L. Lester movies Category:People who died in a Universal Soldier film Category:Actors who died in Roland Emmerich Movies Category:Death scenes shot in the chest Category:Death scenes by chest trauma